La maladie mentale
by Caroline Black
Summary: Dernier chapitre! --- Des lettres, une histoire, Jade se deteste mais qui est cette inconnu? Devoile seulement dans le dernier chapitre!
1. Faut bien commencer à quelque part

**Titre : **La maladie mentale

**Auteur : **Caroline Black

**Disclamer : **Tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à Mde JK Rowling et tout ska veut. Le reste appartient à ma folie.

**Résum :** Je me confis à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et si je m'attachais à lui? À cet inconnu? De toute façon, cela ne changera rien en m'a décision, juste la retarder.

**NdA :** Salut! Pour ceux qui me connaisse, ils connaissent un peu mon style d'écriture, dire sombre. Cette fic est totalement moi. Mon moi interrieur qui hurle depuis longtemps, qui demandait à être écrit. Une histoire complètement fausse! mais les sentiments sont vrai.

J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez cette fic car j'ai pris tout mon courage pour la poster.

**Bonne Lecture :)**

~

Bonsoir cher inconnu...

   Je n'est plus aucune force à rester debout. Je ne veux plus vivre. Je souffre depuis longtemps. Une douleur qui ne veut pas disparaître. Celle-ci incrusté dans ma chair, dans les moindres petites pores de ma peau. Ma souffrance, si épaisse soit-elle en moi, me brûle si intense... Je veux qu'elle cesse maintenant et à tout jamais.

   Je n'en aie jamais parlé à personne car je n'est pas d'ami. Je n'en aie jamais voulu car je ne peux pas garder mon secret sans le divulger à celle que tu dis être ami. Je ne peux pas en parler... j'ai honte, je n'est plus aucune dignité. Je n'est plus l'amour que tout être est suposé avoir en soi. Je n'est plus que mon âme en décomposition avancé.

   Tout ceci pour vous dires que vous êtes un **_témoin silencieux_** de ma piètre personne.

                                                 Mademoiselle   J

~

Je me relis. Je me demande encore si je dois la poster ou non. Ais-je le choix si je ne veux pas finir invisible sans qu'au moins une pesonne sache qui je suis? Je me le demande. Ais-je besoin de savoir que quelqu'un me connait ici? 

Ici... Ici, justement c'est trop grand. Trop grand pour moi.

- Jade? Tu dors pas encore?

Je sursaute. Pourquoi, elle, elle ne dort pas?

- Non. 

Pas besoin dans rajouter plus. Assez sec et fou moi la paix.

- Ah... je me suis inquièté de voir ton lit vide en me réveillant. C'est tout!

Exactement. Tu t'en fous autant des autres. Tu voulais simplement savoir si je n'étais pas avec un mec pour pouvoir le dire à tout le monde, comme d'habitude. Grande trappe! Sale gueule! Stupidité incarné!

- Et bien t'avait tord.

Elle se raidit. Pimbêche!

- Bien. On a double potion demain matin. Juste pour te prévenir.

Elle remonta aussitôt les marches jusqu'au dortoir sans attendre ma réponse. Comme si j'allais lui répondre de toute façon.

Double Potion directement après le petit déjeuné. Et puis après? Si elle aime pas les potions c'est pas mon problème, pourquoi elle me dit ça au juste? Foutu saloppe! Qu'elle baise les culs des autres et qu'elle laisse le mien tranquille!

Qu'est-ce qui a de pas normal chez Rogue? C'est un prof comme n'importe qui d'autre... À moins que ça soit à cause des Serpentard? Bah, y'a rien la les serpentards... d'après moi, il y a juste son cerveau qui est pas clair. À moins que se soit le mien? 

Possible. Je me fou tellement de tout que je ne vois rien d'anormal à part moi. Je suis tellement sale, tellement laide et tellement grosse que le monde doit pas me voir ou plutôt... doit s'enfuir, changer de couloir et de place en classe. Personne ne se met avec moi. Je suis toujours invisible. Personne ne m'aime car personne ne sait que je suis ici!!! Ici oui ici! 

Bon, 2h30 du matin. Je vais allez à la vollière porter cette lettre.

Je passe le tableau de la dame qui est bien sûr, endormie. Le contraire m'aurait surprise. 

Je ne sais pas si je vais rencontrer quelqu'un car je ne sais pas si celle-ci va me voir. C'est une chance que j'ai de pouvoir me promener à mon aise. J'ai souvent l'impression d'avoir le château à moi seul. Je rencontre seulement quelques fois, les fantômes qui se balade. C'est fou comme on ne connait pas la moitié de ceux la! Plusieurs n'aiment pas se montrer devant autant de monde c'est pourquoi ils ne sortent que la nuit! Un très beau spectacle de les voirs flotter au dessu de tous sans crainte, sans bruit, sans vie. Souvent, je me mets à penser que je suis l'une d'eux. Que de bonheur!

Je suis arrivé à la vollière! C'est aberrant comme c'est tranquille à cette heure de la nuit. Quelques hiboux sont réveillé mais pour la plupart ils dorment tous. Je m'accote sur le bord de la rampe. Je n'est pas le choix dans prendre un réveillé. Je respect le sommeil de ses créatures.

Il y a un grand duc qui appartient à l'école qui me regarde depuis que je suis rentré. Je lui fais signe et il vient jusqu'à moi. Je prends le temps de la carresser un peu et le gratter ici et la dans le cou.

- J'ai une mission pour toi Grand Duc.

Je sais pas si les hiboux peuvent prendre des poses dramatiques mais celui-là, on devrait lui donner une médaille.

- Je veux que tu ailles porter cette lettre à quelqu'un. N'importe qui, je n'est pas de préférence. À l'école ou pas, c'est toi qui décide la longueur de trajet que tu veux faire. Donne lui cette lettre et repart. Retient bien cette personne car... tu vas devoir allez la revoir.

J'attache la lettre à sa patte et elle s'envola aussitôt. J'espère juste qu'il a comprit...

Je retourne au dortoir sans grand entousiasme mais enfin fatigué.

Je me déshabille lentement. Je me sens lourde. Une grosse poire! Oui, je suis grosse, je me déteste.  

Je m'endors en pensant à ma stupide voisine qui ronfle trop fort... faut que je l'avertisse un moment donné.

~

~

~

À l'autre bout de l'école, aux cachots, un grand duc cogne légèrement à une fenêtre se qui fait sursauter la personne qui est assise proche de celle-ci.

Cette dernière se lève ouvre la fenêtre et regarde l'oiseau entré et s'installer sur le rebord d'une chaise, tendant la patte.

- Hmm, tu es de l'école toi. 

Il déttache l'oiseau de sa lettre et le regarde partir. Il referme la fenêtre et fixe son regard sur le courrier qui vient de recevoir.

- Bien. Voyont voir qui tu es.

Il déchire le rebord de l'enveloppe et commença à lire le message inscrit.

Son visage change d'expression et s'asseoit dans son fauteuil.

- Qui es-tu Mademoiselle?

~~

Bon, j'attends vos commentaires.

@+  
Caro


	2. Voici la seconde

**Titre : **La maladie mentale

**Auteur : **Caroline Black

**Disclamer : **Tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à Mde JK Rowling et tout ska veut. Le reste appartient à ma folie.

**Résum :** Je me confis à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et si je m'attachais à lui? À cet inconnu? De toute façon, cela ne changera rien en m'a décision, juste la retarder.

**NdA :** J'ai pas eu beaucoup de review mais c'est une habitude. Cette fic je l'écris en premier lieu pour moi et je suis extrèmement contente si vous l'appréciez en retour :)

**Réponses aux réviews :**

****

_Linnie :_ Coucou ma grande! Je suis contente de voir que tu décides de lire cette fic aussi. Je ne m'en attendais pas du tout! Je n'es jamais caché cette fic car je les écris d'un trait et posté aussitôt... donc impossible de la cacher! :þ Harcèlement pour celle-ci? Je ne vois pas pourquoi! Je vais surment faire comme d'habitude et attendre que l'inspiration des mots se fasse par écrit :ø Merci beaucoup de ton encouragement! Tu sais à quel point il me fait du bien! J'espère que t'apprécie la suite! @+ Gros Bizou xxxxxxxx

_Pandoria :_ Salut toi! Très contente d'avoir reçue ta review!!! Tu aimes les perso comme Jade? Hmm... elle est une genre de moi interrieur, ou plutot le moi d'avant... Rien de traumatisant, je t'assure! Et le destinataire de la lettre? Je fais tout en mon possible pour qu'il se dévoile au dernier chapitre seulement! Alors, n'attend pas que je laisse des indices :þþþ Merci bcp bcp!  @++ Au plaisir! Bizou xxxxxx   Caro

_Watterlily :_ AllO!!!!! Je suis très flatté que tu aimes :) dark? hmm... c'est un peu mon but... j'avoue que la suite va me réserver autant de surprise qu'à vous. C'est une fic qui n'a pas de déroulement dans ma tête! Je l'écris comme ça me vient! Desfois, faut savoir se laisser allez! :þþ L'idée de lettre est génial! Je sais! ***Se lance des fleurs        **Non mais! J'arrête! J'suis pas prétencieuse du tout! Bizou xxx @+ Caro

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**__**

~

Dur réveil. J'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil mais j'aime bien dormir quand je veux, comme ce matin, j'aurais bien aimé. J'ose même pas me regarder dans le miroir, je me sens déjà assez affreuse comme ça. Un coup de peigne dans les cheveux et le tour est joué. Je ne les attache jamais. Elle cache la plupart de ma figure et empêche le monde d'avoir trop peur de celle-ci.

Je ne mets jamais de maquillage, je suis trop moche et ça n'arrangera rien. Même avec quelques tonnes d'épaisseur, ils ne verront que l'abominable monstre derrière.

Les seuls regards qui m'accroche son ceux rempli de dégout, répulsion, un regard qui donne l'envie de vomir. Je les parfois celui-là. Pas juste pour moi, mais pour énormément de personne de l'école, comme ceux qui se prennent pour d'autre; tête en l'aire, le nez bien en vue, bel allure, toujours affuber des vêtements derniers cries et intouchable grâce à ce cher professeur Rogue. Pas pour rien que la moitié des élèves sinon le ¾ veulent le voir mort.

Sans parler de la putain de petite gang de chien-chien à Malefoy.

La reine des chiennes qui trônent au milieu de la petite bande, elle qui est toujours pendu au bras du roi Malefoy a.k.a. La Fouine. Elle adore les dessous en dentelles roses bonbons et elle ne les a jamais montré à personne car qui voudrait les voirs réellement? Miss est toujourd vierge et c'est elle qui passe son temps à me descendre que je suis toujours seule et que personne ne voudra de moi et que je vais finir par me suicider. Elle a peut-être pas tord pour ça.

Mon Seigneurie Malefoy lui, n'a qu'une cible potable à ça hauteur; Potter. Les autres ne sont que des divertissements mineurs, sans intérêt. Il n'a pas grand chose à faire après ses devoirs. Il a Rogue dans sa poche alors peu importe ce qu'il peut faire au pire une retenue et quelques points de soutiré, il n'aura jamais à avoir peur de se faire mettre dehors de l'école. Son fantasme? Ha! Ha! Ha! Vous ne me croirai jamais... mettre Potter dans son lit.

Goyle et Crabee. Deux gorilles à l'air menaçant et grognant un peu, sont tout le contraire de ce que le monde pense. Très intelligent, ils peuvent passer inaperçue quand ils veulent, comme moi d'ailleur. Leur facette de deux cerveaux vides les aide beaucoup à l'observation.

Alors, arrêter de croire ce que vous voyez.

- Jane? Tu n'es pas venue au petit déjeuner?

Oups! J'ai peut-être oublier de me nourir ce matin... Ça arrive à tout le monde! Et c'est pas comme si c'était grave, j'ai besoin de perdre quelques kilos. Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir comme ça! Je cours à ma perte! Hahahahaha!

- Je n'avais pas faim. C'est déjà l'heure du double potion?

- J'en aie  bien peur.

J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il le déteste tant...

~ 

~

~

Chère Mademoiselle,

                              Votre lettre ma foudroyé. Comment pourrais-je vous dire que la vie ne peut pas être simple même avec tout l'or du monde, même en étant seul au monde et même en se donnant la mort?

                               Une vie, si précieuse, doit être vécue avec exultation, un plaisir, une douce caresse du vent sur le visage.

                                La seule chose qu'il ne faut jamais dire c'est qu'on sait laissé abattre par le temps. Seul le temps permet de changer et nous mêmes.

                              Faite grandement attention à vous Miss J.

                                                                   Un inconnu

~

Bien que je sois quelqu'un d'honnête, je ne peux dire qui je suis. Personne ne doit savoir que j'entreprends une correspondance avec quelqu'un. Je risque beaucoup.

Bon, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuné. Juste le temps d'envoyer ce hibou pour le courrier. Si j'ai vue juste, le hibou de cette nuit venait de l'école. Peut-être je vais le reconnaitre. Il suffit d'être attentif.

~ ~ ~

Qui a dit juste ça? Je sais, c'est court et les chapitres vont être court, j'suis désolé pour ceux qui s'attendait à plus. 

Hmmm 8 chapitres en tout! Entk... j'espère ne pas dépasser... On sait jamais!! :þþ

Merci d'aimer :)

Caro


	3. Elle est chiante!

Titre : La maladie mentale  
  
  
  
Auteur : Caroline Black  
  
  
  
Disclamer : Tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à Mme JK Rowling et tout ska veut. Le reste appartient à ma folie.  
  
  
  
Résumé : Je me confis à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et si je m'attachais à lui? À cet inconnu? De toute façon, cela ne changera rien en m'a décision, juste la retarder.  
  
  
  
NdA : J'ai été longue mais c'est pas ma faute... j'avais oublié que j'avais un autre fic... lolll joke sérieux, je suis quand même très préocupé par le sort de mon autre fic alors je me suis plus concentré sur elle... dsl!!! Ah oui! La moitié de la lettre est écrite avec un clavier pas d'accent n'y d'appostrophe... alors il faut vraiment que je vous aimes pour faire du copier/coller.... loll  
  
Bonne Lecture  
  
~*~*~  
  
J'ai adoré sa lettre ! Je sens une telle maturité à travers ces dires ! Qui es-tu mon inconnu ? Comment peut-il faire pour mettre une telle joie dans ma vie en ce moment ? Je me sens flotté sur un nuage !   
  
Mon ange, ou es-tu ? Il faut vraiment venir des dieux pour me rendre au 7ièmes cieux !  
  
Mais quand même... je reste lucide. Elle est arrivé vraiment vite cette réponse. Es-tu proche d'ici ? Es-tu un élève de Poudlard ? Un prof peut-être ? Ou un citoyen de Pré-Au-Lard ?  
  
Je vais m'asseoir dans un coin de la salle commune, comme ça je vais pouvoir lui réécrire à cet inconnu. J'espère découvrir l'auteur de cette lettre, je veux le savoir.   
  
Il m'a l'air d'un être sensible mais à la fois froid. Un serpentard ? Possible... mais lequel de ces serpents peut-il sembler avoir un coeur et une tête ? Faut dire que la réponse que j'ai reçue vient d'une personne assez mûr, le texte a une sagesse inexplicable pour moi. Je ne suis qu'une jeune fille en manque de vie. Cet être me donne comme une deuxième chance, une chance que mes parents non jamais sue me donner.   
  
Mes parents... des sans coeur. Tout ce qui compte pour eux c'est d'être les meilleurs sinon, ça vaut pas le coup qu'ils s'occupent de toi, comme moi. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour eux. Je ne suis qu'un débris, un reste de table quoi. Les elfes de maison sont presque mieux traité que moi à la maison. Je ne suis pas comme mes frères et mes soeurs. Je ne suis pas Miss Parfaite ! Et ça, ça les tues. Leur putain de rêve ! C'est pas le mien, moi je ne veux que vivre une vie normal quoi ! Rien de parfait mais d'être heureuse... pourquoi ça fonctionne pas comme ça ? Comme on voudrait ? Tellement qu'ils ne veulent pas m'avoir proche d'eux, je viens ici à Poudlard. Les autres sont tous passé ou sont à Drumstrang. Moi, j'avais pas le droit d'y être. Moi, j'avais pas le droit de me montrer devant leurs amis, leurs collèges car mes principes sont différents des leurs. Moi, je leur fais honte.  
  
Pourquoi, ils ne m'ont pas tué encore ? J'en sais strictement rien.  
  
Desfois, je me demande si je dois avoir peur quand je retourne chez moi et desfois je me demande si je dois y retourner... Oui, j'ai peur, oui, je suis peut-être suicidaire mais je vais décider quand je vais mourir... pas quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Cher Inconnu,   
  
Votre lettre, ces simples mots m'a redonné un peu de vie.  
  
Pas pour longtemps mais pour un petit temps incertain.  
  
J'ai l'impression que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, pas une personne critiqueuse du tout.  
  
Je me trompe peut-être??  
  
Cette semaine, je vais essayer d'être quelqu'un de tout à fait normal!  
  
C'est bizare de dire ça... agir normalement n'a jamais été quelque chose pour moi.  
  
Je suis unique et trop authentique.  
  
Vous allez peut-être penser que je suis un peu trop égocentrique mais bon... si cela vous plais,  
  
je suis prête à accepter le fait que je le sois peut-être un minimum...  
  
J'ai cours... il faut que je sois un peu plus présentable que je le suis en ce moment...   
  
Je pars pour mon cours de Potion, cela me plait bien! Une des seules choses que j'aime dans cette   
  
école.  
  
à bientot!  
  
Mademoiselle J  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Pas si mal. Il va commencer à me connaitre un peu mieux. J'espère aussi qu'il pensera à m'en dire un peu plus sur lui! Un garçon en plus! Je vais commencer à fouiller un peu partout dans la chateau juste pour voir si je ne croiserai pas l'être élu! L'écrivain de ses lettres! Non, juste une mais l'important c'est de vouloir plus qu'un justement... Ouais ben le chercher n'est pas plus une bonne idée non plus. C'est plus facile chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin que de chercher mon inconnu dans toute l'école. Je vais arrêter de rêver, un autre cours de Potion qui m'attend! Je me demande si ce n'est pas un erreur d'horraire! A moins que ca soit à cause des AspIcS....  
  
- " Ahhh!! Fait moi plus jamais peur de même toi! J'ai pas encore prit d'assurance vie! "  
  
Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette saloppe la de m'épier pardessus mon épaule! Hmm faudrait penser à mon assurance vie...  
  
- " Je venais juste voir ce que tu faisais. Ca fait un certain temps que tu étais seule dans le coin, c'est tout. "  
  
C'est presque qu'une obligation de ne pas la croire. C'est pas ma faute, quand on est née comme une saloppe, on en est forcément une tout le temps.  
  
- " Peut importe ce que je fais seule dans mon coin, cela ne te regarde aucunement et cesse d'essayer d'être mon amie et de vouloir savoir ce que je fais tout le temps, c'est lassant et cela me rend très agressive... "  
  
Elle semble vexée. Cool!!!!!!!! Elle va peut-être enfin comprendre que je me fous totallement d'elle comme la plupart pour ne pas dire la totalité de l'école!  
  
- " On se calme ma grande! J... "  
  
- " HEYLLE! "  
  
Je me lève. On ne me parle pas comme ca... je déteste qu'on m'appelle 'ma grande'. Pour ceux qui ne le save pas encore, c'est pire que de se faire traiter de tous les noms. 'ma grande', un signe de supériorité et jamais je vais supporter cela, encore pire venant d'elle.  
  
- " Tu serais mieux de t'en aller vraiment loin de moi Lavande et d'y rester sinon, je serai obligé de dévoiler certaine chose sur toi que tu n'aimerais certainement pas que certaine personne sache.{NdA: Je trippe sur le mot certain... parrait pas pentoute!}  
  
- " Je vais te prendre au mot... je crois que je n'est pas vraiment le choix. Peu importe ce que tu sais sur moi... on s'en reparlera plus tard... Je... je crois que je vais allez rejoindre les autres. "  
  
Bouhouuu elle ne réagie pas comme je le voullais! Et puis merde!  
  
- " Cest ca, va t'en. "  
  
Moi, je vais allez porter cette lettre... J'ai plutot hate de recevoir une réponse!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Jsuis fatigué comme c pas possible... Bonne nuit :þþ  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Célinette : Coucou ma poulette !! T'aurais eu le temps de me harceler environ une centaine de fois avant que je poste ce chapitre mais bon, on ne sait pas vue ben ben longtemps sur msn aussi. C'est bizare, je me sens pas trop bien... tu sais que ma mère est à l'hôpital alors c'est pas la forme. Je ne dois pas te juger en disant que tu n'aimeras pas cette fic mais je me disais que c'est juste que elle est différente du journal intime, elle est bizare Jade, elle change d'humeur tout le temps, un peu comme moi... disont que je me suis prise comme modèle lolll Tous les sentiments viennent de mon profond :)) Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx @+  
  
Watterlily : Je sais je sais je sais !!!!!! J'ai été lente sur le coup ! Tu aimes bien le 2ième chapitres ? Celui ci tu dois moins l'aimé alors ! Je crois que cette chère lettre de Monsieur Inconnu lui a remis un minimum de vie en elle... Un peu comme toi ? Moi je dirais que je suis le modèle parfait de Jade. C'est vraiment un double. Comment ça mon perso est pas parfait ? lolll Je comprends ce que tu veux dire :þ J'aime pas trop le mot 'parfait' il m'énerve vraiment. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca les affaires que je suis mieux de faire plus que 8 chapitres??? lolll Pour vrai j'ai dit 8 parce que je suis entrain de finir une fic qui est vraiment longue et je ne veux plus refaire ca! Finir une fic c'est la fin, la mort de quelque chose que t'aime! Et j'aime justement pas ca! C'est pourquoi que je les fais plus courte... traite moi pas de folle... je le sais déjà! Bizou xxxxx Voila la suite! @++ Caro  
  
Ptite Elfe : J'espère que ta claque mentale n'a pas fait trop de dégat! Moi, je me cogne la tete facon Dobby sur les murs... fait moins mal qu'une claque mentale... je te le dis! Essaye si tu ne me crois pas! :þ Et bien! Je suis heureuse que Linnie te fait penser à allez lire ma fic! En plus, celle-ci... loll elle est vraiment sortie de nul part cette fic et je sais à peine ou elle va se rendre! euh oui ça je le sais lolll Je sais plutot ou Jade va se rendre ^^ 18 et + j'arrive! lolll Joke.... faut pas que tu prennes tout pour des conneries mais faut pas plus que tu prennes tout pour la vérité lol je suis parfois contredit par moi-même!! En toute sincèrité, je fais exprès! loll Juste pour mélanger tout le monde :þ Comme ca! Toute ma fic est un vrai mystère! Ahh!! Ca c'est fatiguant! Quand tu penses à quelque chose à allez voir sur internet que que quand t'arrive dessus, tu n'y penses pas car tu as oublié! Ca m'arrive tout le temps! Faut dire que je suis toujours perdue de toute facon... lolllQui c'est cet inconnu? Tu as une idée?? Dit le moi! J'aime ca savoir ce que les autres pensent! Et en plus, jsuis sur que tu as trouvé l'inconnu! Bon ok! Si Jade c'est tout ca, c'est qu'elle a passé les 7 années à observer, épier et fouiller dans la vie des jeunes qu'elles pensent détester! J'en dis pas plus! Continue de lire et tu verras! C'est vraiment gentil que tu aimes bien cette fic! Je ne dis jamais non pour une autre lectrice! et revieweuse aussi! Que dire si jai le meilleure des deux mondes??:þ Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxx @+++ Caro 


	4. Mon bras!

**Titre : **La maladie mentale

**Auteur : **Caroline Black

**Disclamer : **Tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à Mme JK Rowling et tout ska veut. Le reste appartient à ma folie.

**Résum :** Je me confis à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et si je m'attachais à lui? À cet inconnu? De toute façon, cela ne changera rien en m'a décision, juste la retarder.

**NdA : **Je fais le plus vite possible! Ce que mes doigts peuvent faire et le temps que je peux avoir sur l'ordinateur avec accent :þ lol

**_Bonne Lecture!_**

~

~

Un peu de vie? C'est excellent. Alors comme ça elle aime les potions, c'est un très bon point. C'est peut-être une serpentard... non, je l'aurais sue. Je sais tout ce qui se passe ici. Donc, c'est très vague ce que j'ai sur cette chère demoiselle... Des noms, ou prénoms qui commence par J., si cela est une lettre de son nom pour commencer, il y en a des tonnes à Poudlard. Oubliont ça, il faut qu'elle se confie à moi, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de découvrir qui elle peut bien être dans son existence quasiment inexistant.

~

Chère Demoiselle J,

      Je suis heureux de constater que vous allez beaucoup mieux grâce à ma lettre que je vous ais envoyé hier matin. Je dois avouer que j'aimerais beaucoup mieux vous connaîtres donc, continuer une correspondance avec vous. D'après votre dernier message, vous alliez à votre cours de potion... pourrais-je soupcenner que vous êtes à Poudlard tout comme moi? Je suis un Serpentard. J'espère jusque que vous n'avez rien contre, on est pas tous pareil vous savez. En qu'elle année êtes-vous? Ah! Et moi aussi j'aime bien les potions.

Égocentrique? Vous? Peut être... pour cela, il va falloir que je vous connaisses un peu mieux chère demoiselle. Au minimum, nous le sommes tous.

Passez une très belle semaine et j'espère recevoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt.

                                           Un Inconnu

~

Je mens un peu mais je n'est pas trop le choix... c'est mentir sans mentir vraiment.

J'envois cette lettre immédiatement. Je veux aussi recevoir une réponse des plus tôt!

Aussitôt l'oiseau envoyé je m'asseois confortablement.

« Quel crétin! »

Et bien oui! Elle m'a dit dans sa lettre qu'elle allait à son cours de potion et c'était le premier cours car jai reçu cette lettre entre les deux cours... J'ai juste à vérifier qui avait court ce matin la!

~

~

Quelle journée de merde! Je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie à cause de se stupide de Hagrid! Il ne peut pas tenir ses carnivores en laisse! J'en aie presque perdu un bras! Saleté d'imbécile! Maintenant, je n'est qu'un bras pour une semaine! L'autre est pas mal amoché, il est prit dans un écharpe. Une semaine!!! Il faut qu'il soit en mauvais posture si la magie n'a pas pus faire mieux.

À part cela, je me suis encore pogné la tête avec cette pimbêche de Lavande. Elle a fouillé dans mes affaires et je les pris en flagrant déli! Une chance que Granger est rentrée un peu après car celle-ci n'aurait pas survie et moi je serais jugé pour meurtre.

La seule chose qui me rend joyeuse aujourd'hui est la réponse de mon nouveau correspondant. Un Serpentard! Rien ne peut me surprendre. 

Je vais faire une sieste, j'en aie grandement besoin.

~

~

~

C'est court mais je vous avais avertie de toute façon :)

Place **_aux réponses des reviews :_**

**_Ptite Elfe :_** Salut à toi ! Comment ça tu crois qu'on va se moquer de toi ? Chacun pense ce qu'il veut ! Mon but n'est pas vraiment de découvrir qui est ce cher Inconnu mais de savoir c'est quoi qui va se produire avec c saute humeur courante à elle... lui n'est la que pour remplir le décor ! Et pour ne pas le laisser tomber non plus ! :þþ  Tu aimes bien Jade ? Je t'en remercie ! Pour elle sa vie et morgne et sans vie justement, elle est rien et n'est personne. Ce nest pas le blanc ou le noir, ce nest que noir et noir quoique elle commence à changer un peu d'avis sur le sujet... :))  J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !  Gros Bizou xxxxx @++

**_Watterlily :_** Super que tu aimes toujours cette fic ! J'essaye de faire des fics que j'aime, avec différent personnage et différente histoire sans trop m'éloigner de ce que j'aime le plus ! :) Moi, je suis plutot contraire à toi ! Si le chapitre est court... ça me tente presque pas de le lire loll Quand j'aime, c'est pour en avoir beaucoup ! Mais chacun est différent et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, qui lirait mes fics sinon ? :þ  Oui, Jade reprend un peu goût à la vie... mais je dois t'avouer que les sautes d'humeurs de Miss c'est comme les montagnes Russes... Ca monte et ca descend tout le temps... d'un coup elle est joyeuse... 20 secondes plus tard... elle peut te sauter à la gorge... méchante fille ! :þ  Un autre qui croit que Rogue est l'Inconnu... Peut être, peut être pas ! Vous le saurez environ, 1 ou 2 chapitre avant la fin... si ce n'est pas à la fin... j'ai un peu changé d'itinéraire en court de route :) et je risque de la changer encore ! Voici la suite et j'ai fait vite ! Gros Bizou xxxxx @++

**_Linnie : _**Coucou !! J'crois que je commence à aimé encore plus te répondre en dernier, mais je ne devrais plus... j'essayerai de ne plus le faire à l'avenir. Pourquoi ? Car ma réponse est toujours plus courte car je suis extrèmement écoeuré de répondre aux reviews lolll Dieu merci j'en aie juste 3 lolll Pour une fois que je suis contente de pas en avoir recu beaucoup bien que j'aurais jamais dit non à plus de reviews... qui l'aurait dit d'ailleurs ?            J'aime bien Baudelaire, c'est poème sont bizare, mais j'aime beaucoup ! Merci pour ces quelques vers :) T'as review ne m'a pas fait rire du tout :þ  Tu as découvert Jade beaucoup plus tôt que prévue... mais faut dire que je ne parle pas à n'importe qui ! Madame est à la fac ! :þþþþ  

« Avec ton style ça passe très bien et on ressent la souffrance de Jade comme la notre, comme ce vide que l'on a tous ressenti un jour ou l'autre... »   Cette phrase ci... elle m'a vraiment marqué et faite sourire en même temps... comme je les dis et comme je te le répète, Jade est mon double, donc Jade est moi.  'On ressent la souffrance de Jade comme la notre '  Qui est mieux placé pour la faire vivre si la personne qui le fait la vécue ?  Alors mon style, tu peux mieux le comprendre maintenant.

Référence à mon cher professeur de Potion... Peut être, en fait, tu ne le sauras pas tant que je ne les pas écris, donc, vers le dernier chapitre :) Et oui, je garde le suspence même si tout le monde croit l'avoir deviner.             J'avais envie pour les parents, un rejet totale, c'est ce que j'ai fait. La différence tue, c'est pas une légende.  Et tu as tout à fait raison, elle met que temporairement c envie suicidaire, ou elle est, je ne te le cacherai pas et c quelques choses qui reste en soi...

Moi aussi je t'adore et prend soin de toi ! Un big big big bizou à toi xxxxxxxxxxxxx  et on se reparle bientôt !!!  Tention à toi ! @++++

~

~

~

~

Et bien, un autre de fini mais c'est pas le dernier :D

Je vous embrasses fort fort !

Je vous aimes !!!!

Gros Bizou xxxx

@+

Caro


	5. C'est ca etre

Titre : La maladie mentale  
  
Auteur : Caroline Black  
  
Disclamer : Tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à Mme JK Rowling et tout ska veut. Le reste appartient à ma folie.  
  
Résum : Je me confis à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et si je m'attachais à lui? À cet inconnu? De toute façon, cela ne changera rien en m'a décision, juste la retarder.  
  
NdA : En v'là un autre de fini :D Mais ceci dit... Ce chapitre est presque juste une parodie... je riais tout seule... j'espère juste que j'ai été capable de vous le retranscrire parfaitement! A bientôt!  
  
Bonne Lecture!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
- " Tu la ferme ta gueule oui ou merde! "  
  
Le silence règna en maître dans une des chambres de fille de la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
- " Vous êtes pas capable de penser aux autres quelques instants dans votre misérable vie ? C'est ça! Votre silence me prouve une fois de plus que j'ai raison! "  
  
Une jeune fille au bras en écharpe se leva aussi en colère que sa voix quelques moments auparavant.  
  
- " Désolé Jade! Je ne savais pas que tu étais la. Je viens juste d'arriver et Rosie aussi je crois, non? "  
  
Un mini silence embarrassant.  
  
- " Euh oui... Jade... Désolé vraiment! Je m'étais installé sans remarquer s'il y avait quelqu'un... Et quand Hermione est entrée, quelques minutes après moi, on à jaser comme ça... je suis vraiment désolé. "  
  
Quest-ce que je fais? Je les trucide sur place ou j'leurs pardonnes?  
  
- " Rien à foutre! Faites ce que vous voulez! "  
  
Je prends mon plus beau papier à lettre, une encre bleu et ma plus belle plume. Je passe en courant d'air et sort de la salle commune en allant à la salle d'étude qui sera probablement presque déserte et en laissant derrière moi, deux jeunes filles perplexes. ... ... ... Jamais deux sans trois.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
- " Enfin la sainte paix! "  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt quelqu'un entra dans la salle.  
  
- " Malefoy "  
  
Il se retourne vers moi. Disont que son visage exprime la surprise. Ben quoi, on a plus le droit de venir ici?  
  
- " On se connait peut-être ? "  
  
Ahh... c'est ça son air...  
  
- " Disont que je te connais mais que tu ne sais pas que j'existe. Cela serait le meilleur terme à appliquer pour toi. "  
  
C'est ce que je me disais, jamais deux sans trois. Non mais, il ...  
  
- " Pas assez interressante surement. Ou une sang-de-bourbe peut-être? Ou une stupidité de Gryffondor? "  
  
Il pense me faire peur ou quoi? J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de se faire répondre.  
  
- " Bah, peut-être pas interressante, c'est sur. J'suis pas une enfant de moldu, mon sang est même plus pur que le tien et oui, je suis une stupidité de Gryffondor. T'as pas d'autres questions? "  
  
Il bouille. Un peu plus et la fumée apparait. Pourtant, j'ai répondue à ses questions... hehehe  
  
Je lui fais un beau sourire et il n'y répond pas. Mal élevé lui! Un sourire en vaut un autre!  
  
- " Je ne crois pas que ton sang puisse être plus pur que le mien... "  
  
Ahh... c'est ça qui le démange.  
  
- " Si tu le dis, mais je parirais sur ça. Et, pourquoi es-tu venue troubler mon silence? "  
  
- " Je vais ou je veux. Je suis pré... "  
  
- " Préfet et bla bla bla. Comme si personne le savait. "  
  
Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le piquer comme ça...  
  
- " C'est quoi ton nom? "  
  
Hahahaha, non mais il pense vraiment faire quoi avec mon nom lui ?  
  
- " Devine, tu as trois chances, je suis bonne joueuse. "  
  
Il devient rouge... rouge de colère à mon avis. Il va exploser, pauvre petit bonhomme.  
  
- " Tu veux jouer hein? Suis moi. "  
  
Pour me mener au terrible professeur de potion! Brrrr, j'ai peur maman!!!!  
  
- " Si tu crois que le professeur Rogue peut faire quelque chose, je te suis. "  
  
Je me lève. S'il croit vraiment que j'ai peur de Rogue y se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil.  
  
~  
  
Je suis seul avec le cruel, insupportable, effrayant prof de potion... avec le sourire aux lèvres. Malefoy lui a dit que je ne voulais pas coopérer avec lui. J'ai vraiment le gout d'exploser de rire, si c'était le moment, bien entendu!  
  
- " Miss ? "  
  
C'est comme ça qu'il veut me faire parler? Je ne ferai pas trop ma stupide Gryffondor... pas trop...  
  
- " Oui professeur? "  
  
OK... j'suis salope... je me rends!  
  
- " Vous vous appellez comment ? Et vous êtes de quel maison ? "  
  
J'ai envie de rire. Un bon rire franc qui fait tant de bien et pourtant tellement rare, mais toujours pas le moment.  
  
- " Jade, Monsieur... et je suis à Gryffondor. "  
  
Bonne fille, bonne fille...  
  
- " Bien, j'enlève 50 points aux Gryffondor pour insolence envers un Préfet. "  
  
Il attend.   
  
QUoi ? Il veut que je dise quelque chose ou quoi? J'ai pas envie de répondre et je sais que mon visage reste de marbre. Je suis une pro quoi! J'me suis trop pratiqué.  
  
Il vient pour répliquer quand tout à coup, son regard s'accrocha sur mes mains. Qu'est-ce que mes mains ont de ne pas normal ?  
  
- " Vous pouvez y allez pour cette fois ci, Miss mais la prochaine fois, essayer d'être plus aimable avec un préfet. "  
  
Naïveté.  
  
- " Bien sur professeur! C'est juste que je suis dans mes règles et dans ce temps la! Ouf! Je ne suis pas d'humeur! "   
  
Et tout ça, dit avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux yeux!  
  
- " Votre vie privé ne m'interresse pas Miss. Vous pouvez partir. "  
  
- "Oh... bien sur que je le sais que ça ne vous interresse pas! Mais j'avais le gout de faire la conversation! "  
  
Je saute sur mes pieds et je sors dans le couloir. Après avoir bien refermé la porte, je m'éloigne assez pour pouvoir, une fois pour de bon, éclaté de rire!  
  
Et merde... avec tout ça, je n'est pas pus écrire ma lettre et il se fait très tard. J'ai encore sommeil! C'est presque impossible! Et puis merde alors! Je vais dormir! Cette lettre attendra!  
  
Mais dans le fond... j'ai tellement envie de recevoir une réponse... et tant qu'il n'y a pas de lettre posté, il n'y a pas de lettre de réponse. Maudit dilemme! Je vais dormir ou je vais écrire ? Et prendre une chance de me faire coincé?  
  
On prend une chance! J'ai toujours pris des chances, aussi bien continuer sur la bonne voie!  
  
Je m'en vais directement à la volière. Je vais me trouver un petit coin confortable.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Cher Inconnu,  
  
Mon manque de sommeil actuellement trouble mes pensées. Je prends quelques potions à cause d'un stupide accident à un de mes cours alors, je vague sur un nuage et je délire un peu. C'est pire qu'un sortilège d'allégresse et aussi innoffensif sauf si tu en abuses, comme j'aime bien le faire. Cela me permet d'oublier ma stupidité vivante que je suis et que mes parents ont osé mettre au monde. Ils seraient si content de me voir disparaître aujourd'hui, ils s'en fichent que j'aille bien ou pas. Tu peux comprendre des parents comme ça ? Ils ont honte de moi! Mais je m'en moque en ce moment. Oui, je suis triste. Mon super prof de potion me connait. Hahaha... je ne peux pas croire. Il doit connaître tous les Gryffondor sur terre et il ne savait pas que j'existais mais maintenant oui et je ne crois pas qu'il va m'oublier. J'ai décidé de me convertir en Serpentard, comme tu l'es mais une race inférieur comme ton stupide préfet! Ce la jouer dur quand ce n'est qu'un bébé prêt à exploser. C'est fou comme personne connait personne. Moi, j'ai un don pour ça. C'est stupide tu vas dire mais c'est vrai. Dit moi le nom de quelqu'un et donne moi deux jours et je te sors tout ce que tu voudras! Pourquoi deux jours? J'suis pas pour te dire... tu vas me dire que j'suis plus niaiseuse que je ne le suis!   
  
J'espère pouvoir avoir de vos nouvelles vites. Cela me manque, bizare franchement... j'aurais le gout de vous lires tout le temps... que cela soit possible un jour.   
  
Je peux me permettre ? Bisous!  
  
Mademoiselle J  
  
~  
  
Aussitôt envoyé le hibou se posa sur le petit rebord d'une fenêtre des cachots, comme à son habitude. La même silhouette se leva du fauteuil et alla ouvrir la porte et lui dit : " Je t'attendais. "  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Bon... je me relis pis c'est pas vraiment drole... lollll po grave!  
  
Place aux réponses aux reviews très très courte... c mieux que rien! J'ai les yeux qui chauffent! J'suis trop fatigué!  
  
Linnie : Salut ma toute petite! J'ai écris ça d'un trait! Quelques heures après que tu sois partie! Je sais que tu ne m'avais pas oublié pour ta review! On est tous parfois, occupé à autre chose! Merci encore pour c quelques petits vers de Baudelaire! J'adore! Ah pis... désolé mais mes pensées se perdre et je ne sais plus quoi écrire d'autre lolll promet moi de me faire penser de ne plus jamais écrive le soir... ok? :D Gros bizou xxxxxxxxxxx Et Je t'aime fow fow!   
  
~  
  
Watterlily : Salut toi! Bon... je vais p-e faire un ou deux chapitres de plus, mais en vérité je n'en sais trop rien pour le moment! Je suis trop embrouillé dans ma tête! Hmmm... les sortilèges d'allègresses..loll Tu crois que c'est qui maintenant l'Inconnu? loll Euh... non... Jade ne se fera pas d'ami. Jsuis sec hein? :P Alors comme ca je te faisais pitié? lolll Dit toi que Jade, c'était moi, ne l'oublie pas! :PPP Groz bizou xxxxxxxxxxx   
  
~  
  
Ptite Elfe : Salut à toi! Je sais qu'il y à plein de chose à faire de mieux que de me lire le matin :PPP lollll Jade dans ce chapitre, comme tu as pus voir, elle sait amusé comme une petite folle... mais c'est à cause des potions... loll elle divague et j'aime ça!!! a dire vrai... je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris Lavande... c'est le premier nom qui met venue en tête et qui pouvait être dans le dortoir... comme tu as pus le constater, ou peut-être pas en fait... je ne sais même pas le nom de famille à Jade... c'est pourquoi elle ne lui a pas dit lolllll Allez, je vais au dodo Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx @+++  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Hmm... J'avais quelque chose à dire mais j'ai oublié!   
  
Peu importe!  
  
Le dernier chapitre arrive bientot!  
  
Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
@+  
  
Caro 


	6. Pour une fois

**Titre :** La maladie mentale  
  
**Auteur :** Caroline Black  
  
**Disclamer :** Tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à Mme JK Rowling et tout ska veut. Le reste appartient à ma folie.  
  
**Résumé :** Je me confis à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et si je m'attachais à lui? À cet inconnu? De toute façon, cela ne changera rien en m'a décision, juste la retarder.  
  
**NdA : **Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, sinon que j'ai un grave problème pour écrire c'est dernier temps… surtout avec la fin de ma dernière fic… et puis en plus… les sites internet que j'ai besoin ne fonctionne pas! Tout me laisse tomber ce soir!

~

**Bonne lecture!**

~

Maintenant, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. C'est bien elle l'auteur de ses lettres. Je n'étais pas très sur mais le papier qu'elle tenait était le même… alors, 1+1 fait 2… Même que ce papier est moldu… Bizarre, j'étais certain qu'elle était de sang pur. Son arrogance même était de nature Serpentard. Je l'aurais vraiment cru… Desfois je me dis que je suis pathétique mais jamais je ne l'avouerais à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on dévoile en étant dans ma position et qui voudrait l'entendre? Et pourquoi au juste je me penche sur cette question?

Elle me déboussole. Elle m'embrouille. Elle me rend dingue! Comment peut-elle réussir à me rendre comme ça? Elle a un corps de rêve! Dommage qu'elle ne soigne pas son apparence. Elle pourrait faire baver un aveugle! Pourquoi je pense à tout ça moi? Elle me convertie! Même moi, si froid, me ridiculise! Je n'est même pas été capable de l'envoyer balader comme les autres gryffondor! Je me sens trahie par moi-même. Comme si ce n'était pas assez d'être fou de son physique! Sentir cette chaleur au bas de mon dos depuis qu'elle m'a quitté hier soir. Avoir cette faiblesse de l'homme… c'est une blessure dont on ne peut soigner.

~

Je ne peux pas croire que je me sois endormie dans mon cours d'histoire!!! Enfin oui… je peux finalement comprendre mais ce n'est pas mon genre! J'ai énormément sommeil et cela est incompréhensible! Il n'y a rien dans les livres qui dit que dans l'adolescence on a besoin de plus de repos! Je vais allez voir l'infirmière si elle ne peut pas m'aider!

Ohh… il n'y a pas un chat dans cette école?? Les couloirs sont désert! C'est vrai qu'il fait tellement beau dehors! Faut profiter des derniers jours de chaleur avant que les froids n'arrivent. Moi, personnellement, je ne vois aucun changement… sinon que le froid est revenue dans mon corps. Cette douce chaleur que mon Inconnu avait enfouie en moi à finalement disparue pour remettre à sa place cette tempête infernale qui malheureusement, reconnaît bien l'endroit de ma tête.

La voix sarcastique, que j'aurais voulu abattre sur le champ, se fait entendre…

« Tient tient… on est malade ? » 

Je me retourne vers lui avec la lenteur habituelle du 'Je m'en foutisme aigu' que j'ai repris depuis ce matin.

« Et puis alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire dans ta misérable vie(tien… je radote…) que je sois malade ou pas ? »

Je me retiens de lui mettre mon poing ou il faut. Monsieur Préfet! Pas n'importe quel con.

Lui parcontre… pas sur qu'il ne me l'enverra pas…

« Reste polie. Une autre visite au professeur Rogue te renderait peut-être la mémoire ? »

« Je n'est aucunement perdue la mémoire mais ta visite faudra la retarder, j'ai besoin d'allez à l'infirmerie avant toute chose. »

Et je rentre dans l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne puisse mettre un autre de ses commentaires ou je perdrais les pédales pour de bon.

« Mamade Pomfresh ? »

C'est silencieux…

« Est-ce que vous êtes la ? »

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss ? »

« Halter, Jade Halter Madame. Je… j'ai un gros problème de sommeil c'est temps ci et je me demandais si c'est normal. Je ne fais rien de plus que d'habitude, je n'est vraiment rien chang »

« Le stress et l'anxiété ainsi que l'inquiétude et la peur peuvent parfois entrainer des problèmes de sommeil. Avez-vous eu des ennuis avec vos parents ou vos amis qui peuvent avoir agis sur vous de cette facon ? »

Euh… je suis un peu anxieuse mais à peine… sinon j'ai pas d'ami et ce n'est pas à propos de mes parents que je vais m'inquièter.

« Hmm, non, je ne vois pas… »

« Mangez-vous plus sucré ou buvez-vous du café ou du chocolat chaud ? Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Peut-être simplement que votre corps demande plus de sommeil ou bien vous couvrez peut-être quelque chose. Vous vous sentez plus faible c'est temps ci ? »

« Non… mais je me sens un peu déprimé. Peut-être avec le surcharge de travail que je n'arrives pas à baisser… vous croyez que cela peut être la cause ? »

« Bien sur que cela peut l'être! Je savais que les professeurs donnaient trop de travaux! »

Elle partie derrière et revient quelques secondes plutard avec une fiole.

« Buvez ceci avant de dormir. Cela vous aidera à passer une meilleure nuit. »

« Merci beaucoup Madame Pomfresh! »

Je lui souris. Elle peut être tellement gentille quant elle veut!

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Miss Halter. »

Je sors de l'infirmerie un sourire aux lèvres et ne le perdit pas quand j'apperçois mon cher professeur Rogue devant moi avec Msieur Préfet à ses côtés.

« Tient! Professeur Rogue! Quelle belle surprise! Moi qui croyait que j'allais faire un tour à vos cachots! Mais non, vous êtes venue jusqu'à moi! »

Je ne sais pas s'il se retient de sourire mais si c'est le cas, il a l'air constipé comme ça! Oh la la… il devrait allez voir Madame Pomfresh! Elle peut faire des miracles il paraît.

« Je vous y enmène justement Miss Halter. Je venais vous cherchez au cas ou vous oublieriez ce que Monsieur Malefoy vous a dit. »

Ohhh… il a retenue mon nom! Toujours une fin à toute bonne chose!

« Bien sur que non! Comment pourrais-je oublier un rendez-vous! Qui en plus, est avec vous! »

« Bien, suivez moi alors. Continuez votre ronde Malefoy. »

Hahahaha… Pauvre petit chou! Il semble déçu de ne pouvoir faire partie de cette entretien!

Je le suis bien tranquillement jusque dans le local de potion. 

J'attends.

Pourquoi il ne dit rien ? Allez! J'ai des devoirs à faire! En plus, je vais manquer le dîner!

Une dizaine de minute passe avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« Une retenue fera peut-être l'affaire. Quand pensez-vous Miss Halter ? »

Une retenue???????????

J'ai jamais eue ça!!!!!!!

Je sais que je dois faire une drole de face et lui semble se réjouir mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je me réjouis moi aussi! Ma première retenue en 7 ans!!!!!!!!!  

« Ce que vous voulez professeur. Je serai ravie de faire une retenue si c'est ce qui vous semble juste. »

Il me dévisage. Bah quoi… c'est pas la bonne réponse que j'ai donné ?

« Vous semblez heureuse d'avoir une retenue Miss Halter. »

« Ohh… mais je le suis professeur. »

Il se crispe. Oups…

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ravie ? »

« Ah… c'est que c'est ma première en 7 ans Monsieur. »

Oh… il semble surprit la. Celui ou Celle qui dit que Rogue n'a qu'un visage, a tord!

« Alors, demain soir à 8 heures, ici même. »

« Bien sur. A demain Professeur. »

Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part alors je sors immédiatement même si les cachots me renvoient un peu de sympatie que j'apprécie. C'est bizarre comment c'est mur de pierre froide peuvent me réconforter.

Quand je finis par rentrer dans les dortoirs, tard le soir, les filles étaient tous couché sauf Hermione qui était avec Potter et Weasley. Ils ont semblé surprit de me voir arriver à cet heure mais moi, ca me fait rien du tout même s'ils seraient entrain de faire un trip à trois.

En tombant sur mon lit, sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, je m'endormis.

~

~

~

_(qui a dit, pas de lettre??? J'ai même pas fini… gang d'impatient! :PPP)_

~

~

~

Que dois-je lui dire ? Maintenant que je sais qui elle est, je dois l'aider du mieux que je peux… mais par correspondance, c'est tellement plus difficile! A moins que… 

Un sourire s'étire largement sur le visage de l'Inconnu.

~

Chère Miss J,

         Cette lettre sera courte mais… j'aimerais énormément vous rencontrez… Ca serait tellement plus facile pour nous deux de pouvoir s'exprimer. Demain à 8 heures. Donnez moi un lieu et j'y serai d'avance.

              En espèrant une réponse demain midi…

                       A bientôt

                               Ton Inconnu

~

~

La j'ai fini!!!! :PPP

**_Place aux réponses aux reviews :_**

****

****

****

****

**_Linnie :_** Salut à toi ma puce! Ahhhh Toujours contente de lire ces vers! Et oui, il ressemble à Jade, ce qu'elle ressent surtout. C'est tellement dur de tout mettre par écrit! Il y a tellement de sentiment inexpliqué! Je me sens vraiment nulle quand il s'agit de ca!  _S'étaient-ils entr'ouverts à la meute altérée,   Des désirs erants et perdus?"   _T'aurait du garder ceci pour le prochain chapitre… lolll  Entk j'espère être capable :P  Mici beaucoup d'être la! Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Ptite Elfe :_** Coucou à toi! Désolé pour tes _pim's orange_. Tu peux les manger maintenant… lolll  Bon, tu sais le nom de famille de Jade mais cela ne t'avancera à absolument rien! Lolll Tu veux un indice?? Car je n'en parlerai certainement pas… reste juste 2 chapitres la! Lolll Ben Jade racconte souvent n'importe quoi pour se donner de l'importance, pour vivre quoi… Jade n'a aucun famille, n'a rien. Elle va un peu en parler dans le prochain chapitre… du moins je vais essayé de m'en rappellé! Bizou xxxxxxxxxx

**_WatterLily :_** Salut à toi! Contente d'avoir encore une review de toi! J'adore ca :P Pour Jade, oui c'est moi, bien sur des bouts de plus et de moins, je ne peux pas faire une copie conforme de moi meme! Ben… de mon ancient moi meme, disont que j'étais pire qu'elle…(dans l'arrogance qu'elle peut avoir pour répondre) Elle est vraiment douce… mais premièrement, je ne peux pas vraiment dire ce que je disais pour vrai, j'suis québévoise alors avec mon francais cassé ca va pas être beau de me faire comprendre par les francais loll Pour les mises à jour rapide, c'est une exception à la règle! J'ai un ordinateur dans mon salon alors je peux tapper toute la nuit si je veux, le seul problème est que je ne sais pas quand il va la ramener car elle n'est pas à moi et l'ordi avec laquelle j'écris habituellement, et bien je ne peux pas y allez quand ca me tente. Disont que j'ai hate d'avoir la mienne. Alors j'espère que je finirai cette fic avant… il ne reste que 2 chapitres!!! Bizou xxxxxxxx A bientôt!! Et stp… appelle moi Caro :P

**_Il ne reste que 2 chapitres._**

****

**_hihihihihihihihihihihi_**


	7. Faut tu vraiment que tu sois la ?

**Titre :** La maladie mentale  
  
**Auteur :** Caroline Black  
  
**Disclamer :** Tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à Mme JK Rowling et tout ska veut. Le reste appartient à ma folie.  
  
**Résumé :** Je me confis à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et si je m'attachais à lui? À cet inconnu? De toute façon, cela ne changera rien en m'a décision, juste la retarder.  
  
**NdA : Premièrement et avant toute chose je sais que j'avais prévue un lemon dans se chapitre mais si je fais ca, vous aurez pas de suite tout court loll alors je vous le réserve pour le prochain…**

**Bon… j'ai pris le chapitre avec humour, loll Jade peut parfois être vraiment niaiseuse… désolé Jade! J'avais pas vraiment le choix! Lolll**

**Ah oui… Mais euh… L'Intruse vient la re-hanté!… Qui est l'Intruse ? Si après le chapitre vous ne l'avez pas devinez… dite le moi par review, je vais vous l'expliquez.**

**Ah aussi… Sevy est presque OCC dans le chapitre… c'était plus drôle comme ca lol dsl! Je vous obliges pas à la lire non plus!**

**~**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**~**

Il y a desfois ou j'aimerais me diviser en plusieurs. Se dédoubler pour mieux servir tout le monde ainsi, je serais moi aussi, satisfaite. Maintenant, j'ai un dilemme sans sortie et quelque chose m'échappe. Je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi il devient tout à coup si pressé ? C'est peut-être moi au fond…

Je fonce directement sur une personne. Je devrais pourtant savoir, depuis tout ce temps, de ne pas réfléchir en marchant.

« Oups… désol »

Un ton froid me répondit alors : 

« Regardé ou vous allez Miss Halter. »

Je lève les yeux vers mon professeur.

« Désolé Monsieur… je ferai attention… »

Sur un ton plus doux il me dit :

« Je vous attends ce soir Mademoiselle Jade. »

Et il partit sans un mot de plus.

Mademoiselle Jade… il a toujours dit Miss… je me demande… non… arrête de penser n'importe quoi. Il ne perdrait pas son temps avec une gamine à Gryffondor qui est plus. Une gamine tout court, il en a rien à faire…

_'Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?'_

Je sursaute. Tient, fait longtemps que tu étais partie toi, tu ne me manquais pas à vrai dire.

_'Tais toi! Je fais ce que je veux! Si je veux embêter ta tête plutôt qu'une autre, c'est mon affaire!'_

Mouais, peut-être… mais pourquoi maintenant plutôt qu'une autre fois ?

_'Parce que tu as besoin de moi maintenant plus qu'une autre fois.'_

Et pourquoi la ?

_'Tu es têtue!! Disont simplement que je vais t'aider à faire un choix.'_

Qu'elle choix ?

_'Ben voyont! Celui d'allez à ton rendez-vous avec ton Inconnu ou allez à ta retenue avec le professeur Rogue.'_

J'ai déjà choisi.

_'Ah oui ? Et tu es vraiment vraiment sur de ton choix ?'_

Bah… euh… oui ?

_'Il me semblait aussi. Tu n'es sur de rien. Je vais t'aider moi. Tu ne vas pas à ta retenue, va voir cette Inconnu.'_

Mais je vais avoir des problèmes avec Rogue après et je…

_'Tut tut tut!! Il va s'en remettre.'_

Mais…Non! Je n'est pas eu de problème encore avec mes profs, tu le sais pourtant! et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant!

_'Justement, tu es trop sage! Dévergonde toi un peu! Trop stricte sur tout!'_

Moi ? Trop stricte ? Tu as vue de quoi j'ai l'air ? Si je ne suis pas dévergondé comme tu dis, c'est à cause de ça! J'suis trop moche.

_'Arrête ça! Si tu savais…'_

Hein ? Si je savais quoi ?

_'Ah rien… ok… va à ta retenue… mais…'_

Oh non, j'aime pas tes mais!

_'On va s'habiller comme du monde!'_

On ?

_'Ok, toi mais je fais partie de toi aussi! Ne l'oublie pas!'_

Sérieusement, comment veux-tu que j't'oublies si t'arrête pas de jacasser comme Lavande ?

_'Tu ne serais pas entrain de m'insulter la par hasard ?'_

Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_'Humm… allont dans ta chambre, faut voir tes vêtements!'_

Pourquoi mes vêtements ? Ils sont bien ceux la…

_'Quoi! Tu veux rire c'est ça ? Ses vieilles guenilles, t'appelle ça des vêtements ?'_

Ben la… sont pas si moche…

_'Si, ils le sont! Ote moi ça immédiatement!'_

Bon ok…

_'Et hum… t'as d'autre sous-vêtement que ceux dans se genre ?'_

Hum… oui mais… j'ai jamai osé les porter…

_'Pourquoi ?'_

Ca me servirait à quoi ?

_'A te sentir Femme!!!! Bordel, faut tout t'apprendre! J'avais oublié un instant comment tu pouvais être stupide!'_

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je suis stupide… je le savais déjà! J'avais pas besoin que tu me le répète!

**Je m'asseois dans mon lit.**

_'Ok la! Je suis désolé! J'aurais pas du te dire ça! Tu me pardonnes ?'_

J'en aie rien à foutre! Part de ma tête! Je veux juste être normal…

_'C'est ce que je veux faire de toi. Une jeune femme normale.'_

Non, toi tu veux juste me pervertir!

_'Cela revient au même! Alors ils sont ou ses dessous sexy ?'_

Osti de tête!

Ils sont la…

_'Humm… noir en plus! T'as acheté ca pourquoi au juste ? Allez dit!'_

Je ne les aies pas acheté! C'est mon grand frère qui me les avais donné Noel pass

_'Et tu les gardes pourquoi ? Tu pourrais les mettres!!'_

Non, je les gardais…

_'Les gardais…?!? Pourquoi ?'_

C'est toi qui est lente à comprendre maintenant ? Je les gardais pour … pour mettre le soir ou j'aurais perdu ma virginit

_'Oohh… et bien tu vas les mettres ce soir!'_

C'est ma retenue avec Rogue ce soir!

_'Il est séduisant…'_

Ah! Arrête moi ça! C'est mon prof!

_'Encore mieux! Il a de l'expérience!'_

Euh, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_'C'est qui la pro du savoir des êtres humains ?'_

Euh… toi ?

Hahahaha j'aime ça te niaiser! Tu pognes à chaque fois… m'enfin… on disait quoi ?

_'Il faut te trouver des vêtements convenable. C'est bien beau avoir les dessous… mais le dessu aussi doit être attrayant.'_

« Jade ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais en sous vêtement assis sur le plancher froid ? »

Ah… il est froid le plancher ? Pas remarqu

« Bof, me cherchait des vêtements potables, mais rien à faire! J'ai rien. Juste découragé la. »

Elle sourit et son visage s'illumine… J'aime pas ça…

_'T'aime jamais rien, c'est pas nouveau.'_

Oh toi! la ferme!

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux… »

Non, je ne veux pas!

_'Oh que si M'dame!'_

T'as vue ses fringues ? C'est l'horreur!

_'L'horreur c'est comment elle les assemble!'_

« Ouais… si tu veux… j'ai tellement rien! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? »

_'Une jupe…'_

« Une jupe… »

_'Noir de préférence…'_

« Noir de préférence… »    [On dirait une marque de teinture… lolll]

_'Elle est mieux d'en avoir!'_

« Elle… euh… j'espère que tu en as. »

Salope.

_'Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air d'une salope…'_

C'est toi que je traite de salope, épaisse!

_'Gneh…'_

« J'ai trouvé!!! Humm… ouais!! On est a peu près la même taille! Ca devrait allez! »

T'es sur que c'est ca que je devrais mettre ?

_'C'est quoi la différence entre ça, et la jupe que tu portes à tous les jours ? C'est très ressemblant!'_

Si tu le dis…

« C'est pas mal… »

Quoi je porte comme haut ? Chemisier?

_'Tu es cinglé ? Ca va affecter avec la jupe! Tu vas pas dans un bal de matante mais séduire un homme!'_

J'veux pas le séduire… 

_'M'enfin! Allez! Je te sens déjà très excité!!'_

Tu confonds tes envies avec les miennes…

_'Allez! Tu vas être parfaite! Moi, je le sais, il ne te reste plus qu'à te le faire rentrer dans ton crane! Demande lui si elle n'a pas un haut noir décolleté…'_

« Euh… tu aurais un haut noir un peu décolleté ? »

_'Pas juste un peu! Qu'elle mette le paquet!'_

Oh! La ferme!

« Ouais, j'ai surement ça à quelque part… humm… lala… Ah oui! Vient ici toi!…… Le voilà!! Tu aimes ? »

C'est pas trop pire…

_'Mais c'est parfait ça!!! Tu le prends!'_

Gneh…

« Ouais! C'est parfait ça! Merci Lavande! Et euh… je m'excuse pour l'autre fois… j'étais vraiment pas d'humeur… »

Elle va peut-être me croire…

_'C'est quoi qui c'est passé l'autre soir ?'_

Tient… madame je détient la vérité du monde entier ne le sait pas ?

« Ahh! Oublie ça! J'y pensais plus! Et je te fais cadeau de la jupe et du haut! »

« Un cadeau ? Non! Je… je ne peux pas! »

_'Prend le idiote!'_

Oh tu vas la fermer!

« Bien sur que tu le peux! Je ne les portais plus de toute façon! Tu viens ? On va dîner ? [**NdA : **Dîner = petit déjeuné] »

« Merde! Déjà ? Grrr… non vas-y, moi j'ai une lettre à poster!! »

Comment j'ai pus oublier ça!!

_'Devine.'_

Je n'ose même pas te répondre car je ne peux pas te fesser.

~

Il me reste peu de temps pour dîner maintenant! J'espère qu'il a reçue ma lettre!

_'C'est quoi tu as écris dans ta lettre  ?'_

Ben, que je ne pouvais pas le rencontrer ce soir, que j'étais occupé… pourquoi ?

_'Juste pour savoir…'_

~

Bon… avant que je rentre je veux que tu me promets de te tenir tranquille!

_'N'y pense même pas!'_

Vachier alors!

_'Merci!'_

**Je cogne à la porte et j'entends qu'il me demande d'entrer.**

**La pièce est sombre et je le vois penché sur son bureau.**

« Bonsoir Miss Halter. »

« Bonsoir Professeur. »

C'est quoi le regard qu'il me lance tu crois ?

_'Un regard de désir! Ce mec la te veut!'_

Vaut mieux être sourd que d'entendre ça!

_'Pff… tu verras bien par toi même!'_

Pas de niaiserie s'il te plait.

_'Te me connaît mal!'_

Non justement.

_'C'est ça que je disais aussi…'_

« Pour votre retenu, vous allez nettoyer les chaudrons derrières. Et vous êtes plutôt chanceuse, il y en a pas beaucoup. La brosse et le sceau son à côté du lavabo. »

_'Humm… un traitement de faveur…'_

Arrête! Il sait que c'est ma première retenue, il fait juste attention, c'est tout.

_C'est en plein ça! Il fait attention à toi! Il ne veut pas trop te fatiguer pour vos ébats après!'_

C'est du n'importe quoi!

**J'enlève ma robe de sorcier. Je portes, bien sur, les vêtements que Lavande m'a donné.**

_'Ouh la la!! Quel regard! Oublie ça! J'avais raison sur toute la ligne!!'_

La ferme! Et laisse moi nettoyer!

_'… la…la …'_

Quoi ?

_'…Provocante… tu fais exprès…'_

NON!!!!!!!!! Tu ne chantes pas ça!! Sinon, je me tire une balle maintenant!

_'…Quand tu t'émoustiiiiiilleeeees…  devant ses beauuuuuuuuux yeuuuuuuuuux…'_

Hey l'Intruse… t'arrête ?

_'Innocente!!!!… tu l'sais tu fais exprès!'_

_« Quand tu te tortiiiiiiiiiiiiiilleeeeeeeeeees… hmmm…  non tu f'rais pas mieux… »_

_'Qui es-tu? ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Qui es-tu?'_

Il me regarde la hein ? C'est de ta faute! La, j'ai juste la chanson dans la tête et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de danser et de ma déhancher de la sorte!

_'Le mieux c'est que tu fredonnes à voix haute!'_

Non…… c'est pas vrai ???

_'Qui es-tu?  dis-moi dis-moi qui s'que t'eeeees!!!!!'_

_« Provocante! tu l'sais tu fais exxxxxprèèèèès! Quand tu te déhaaaaaaaancheeeeeeees… devant ses beaux yeuuuuuuuux!!!!! »_

_'InnocenTE!  Tu l'sais tu fais exprès!!'_

_  
« Quand tu te démaaaanchees… devant ces messieurs… »_

_'Y s'approche!!! Ne tE REToURNE PAS!! Continue!!'_

_« Quand tu défais… tes cheveuuuuuuux!!!!!!!  Pour rien au monde NUL ne baisserait les yeeuux! »_

_'Il sait accoté sur le cadre de porte… t'es une championne!!'_

Maintenant que tu m'as embarqués la dedans, je n'est plus trop le choix… même que je commence à aimer ça.

_« Tu rendrais la vue à tous ceux qui l'ont perduuuue! Tellement tu veeuuuux!! Tellement tu veeuuuuuux!!! »_

_'Je crois qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps le ti Severus!'_

Tu vas le rendre fou, tu le sais ça au moins ?

_'Moi, le rendre fou ? Détrompe toi! C'est toi qui fait tout ça!'_

Je commence à le regretter!

_'Oh arrête! Tu viens de me dire que tu y prends gout!'_

J'ai changé d'avis!

_'Avec ta démarche! **OUH!!!** les gars en arracheee!!!!!!'_

_« Quand ta main glisse… tout le long de ta cuissssssse… »_

_'Tu l'sais que tu l'as **OH!!!!!** tu l'sais que tu l'as!!!!'_

_« Tu l'as la twist BABY!!!! TU L 'AS LA TWIST!!! »_

_.._

« Miss Halter… »

« Oh!… désolé professeur… je crois que je me suis laisser allez un peu… »

Pourquoi il est si proche de moi…

_'Devine dont un peu! Tu l'as réchauffé ma vieille!'_

Réchauffé ?

_'Dis moi donc… tu connais quoi sur le sexe ?'_

Euh… pas grand chose…

_'mon dieu… faut vraiment que cela m'arrive! Tu ne connais même pas la base ?'_

C'est quoi la base ?

_'Si je pouvais, je me tapperais le tête sur le mur…'_

« Non… au contraire… vous dansez très bien… »

Il faut vraiment qu'il me parle aussi proche ? Son souffle dans mon cou me… OH PUTAIN!

_'QUOI????'_

J'ai envie de lui!!!!! Il me fais frissoner… et en plus j'suis sur qu'il va retourner à sa place en me laissant la!

_'Bah… la chanson est pas fini…'_

Hahaha!

« Euh… je… et bien… merci… »

C'est normal si j'ai aussi chaud ?

_'Très… la faut que tu fasses quelque chose… le tit Sevy te fait languir!'_

Bah… je sais pas moi! C'est toi la 'Pro Power' de ces trucs la!

« Pro…professeur… Vous voulez danser avec moi ? »

~  

~

~

~

TADAM!!!!!!! Ben oui je vous finis ca la la la la la la la!!!!!!!

Bah koi…. IL NE RESTE QU'UN CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PIS C'EST LE PROCHAIN!!!!!!!!

Lolllll nanon, stupide pour vra ste fille la… :P :P :P

Et puis… j'vous avais dit que c'était une death fic j'espère non ? Ah ben… désolé si c'était pas le cas… lolll

Et bien… à bientôt les poussinettes!!

Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxx

Caro :P

P.S. Plus j'y pense, et plus je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon dans le prochain chapitre… désolé pour ceux qui l'attendait… et certain d'entre vous savent pourquoi il n'y aura certainement pas de lemon…

~

~

~

Faut tu être stupide pis imbécile comme moi pour poster le chapitre pis s'apercevoir que t'as pas répondu aux reviews…

**__**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_Watterlily :_** Salut à toi!!! Encore très heureuse que tu aimes autant! Je sais c'était l'avant dernier chapitre! Ma prochaine fic c'est un Harry/Drago alors tu viendras voir :P lolllll Drago immature ? Mouais, je sais, j'sais pas mais c'est un perso que je déteste faire! Pas capable de le faire comme du monde! Et pourtant! Si tu savais! Dans les sarcasmes et le genre de réplique bien placé j'suis une pro! Mais bon, avec lui ca va pas du tout! Alors si Drago est dans ma fic, il est presque aussitôt un OCC :P Rogue est l'Inconnu ? Tu y tiens toujours ? ok! :) Contente aussi que tu sois dans mon msn! Allez! @++ Bizou xxxxx

**_Ptite Elfe :_** Coucou à toi!! C'est flatteur que tu aimes Jade autant! *Rougis et voit sa tête enfler dans le miroir :P lolll *Se croit drôle :! **Pathétique!** C'est tout ce que je suis lolll Entk! Je suis contente que Jade soit tant aimé par toi!! Voui voui!! :D Allez, on se revoit au dernier chapitre! Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_MymyPotter/Malfoy :_** Coucou Myri! J'suis contente que tu aimes aussi cette fic que le journal! Bien sur un style différent mais un peu semblable pareil! J'espère te revoir pour le dernier chapitre! Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Linnie :_** J'y peux rien! Faut que tu sois en dernier! Dernière review de tout facon… pffff :P :P :P J'dis n'importe quoi de toute facon! J'ai pas le gout de faire des longues réponses alors j'abrège en disant pas grand chose avec la review qu'on ma envoyé… Jsuis Pathétique non ? Faut croire que j'me répète aussi… Comme ca tu es mélangé à cause de l'Inconnu ? Bof… j'dis n'importe quoi… j'vais te sortir Goyle dans pas long… lollllll Oui, c'était de l'humour :P J'ai essayé de vous avoir avec la rencontre pis la retenue, et ca fonctionné… pour toi :P lolll bon, à place de rire toute seule, je vais post :P Alors je te fais un gros bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxx   et on se rejase bientôt!! @++++

~

~

~


	8. Quand la maladie prend fin

**Titre :** La maladie mentale  
  
**Auteur :** Caroline Black  
  
**Disclamer :** Tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à Mme JK Rowling et tout ska veut. Le reste appartient à ma folie.  
  
**Résumé :** Je me confis à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et si je m'attachais à lui? À cet inconnu? De toute façon, cela ne changera rien en m'a décision, juste la retarder.  
  
**NdA : **Une Shot!!! Je suis trop **'HOT'** bon, je me calme… vos reviews me monte à la tête!(ta quoi ?) oh toi la… on dirait mon père qui parle!

C'est quand même pas n'importe quoi écrire se chapitre d'un seul coup… j'suis vraiment passé par tous les émotions… ok ok ok… désolé mais vraiment désolé… non… il n'y a pas de lemon… je ne pouvais pas, vous allez tout comprendre… l'attitude de Jade ne me le permettait tout simplement pas! Jade ne me l'aurait pas pardonné!

**Réponse à 'Qui est l'Intruse' ? : **C'est un peu tiré par les ch'veux mais bon… l'Intruse est tout. Elle a réponse à tout et elle sait tout. C'est pourquoi dans le chapitre 2, Jade en savait tellement sur c'est camarade qu'elle adore… C'était tellement comique de pouvoir la faire rentré dans la fic… que je les fais :D

**Musique :** J'ai oublié de vous dires que la chanson que Jade et l'Intruse chante est une chanson de Marjo, qui le titre est Provocante… mais ca, je crois que vous le savez maintenant… hehe et oui! Une québécoise bien connu de la chanson!

**~**

**~**

**~**

**Réponses aux reviews à la fin… (comme d'habitude… non?) La ferme conscience mal placé!**

**~**

**~**

**~**

**Dernier Chapitre 8 ~ Quand la maladie prend fin**

~

Abasourdit par la question, que je refuse sur le champ mais le regrette aussitôt par son visage d'ange qu'elle me fait en ce moment… une moue légère… seulement si je n'étais pas son professeur!

« Mais vous pouvez continuer… je me dois de vous dires que vous êtes excellente en… danse… Miss Halter… »

Elle me regarde pensive. J'ai l'impression depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma salle qu'elle se bat avec une force intérieur. J'aimerais tant la sauver de se mal, de ses démons mais qui suis-je pour me battre contre quelque chose que je ne vois pas ? Qu'elle m'ait refusé cette rencontre ce soir… dois-je lui dire maintenant que je suis son Inconnu ou dois-je encore attendre ?

« Je… je dois finir de nettoyer… c'est… c'est ma retenue… et… »

Ohh… pour moi, juste la voir danser me rend fou puisque je ne me rappellais même plus qu'elle était ici pour une retenue.

« …Et avec mon bras… ce n'est pas… facile… de tout nettoyer… »

J'avais oublié son bras, j'ai le gout justement de la prendre dans mes bras… elle me semble si frêle, si fatigué, j'aurais même envie de la bercer et de l'enmener dans mon lit et la regarder dormir. Regarder ses courbes… son visage, son corps dans les moindres détails.

« Ne vous occupez plus des chaudrons, Mademoiselle Jade. Asseyez-vous à la place. Faite attention à votre blessure. Il ne faudrait pas l'empirer, je la trouve déjà mal en pire. »

Je ne peux pas être agressif avec elle, cela met impossible. Elle est trop fragile, trop… jeune femme, malgré se qu'elle vient de faire… cette danse si… sensuelle… elle me caresse encore le bas de mon dos qui est toujours allumé mais qui ne sera pas satisfait pour aujourd'hui. 

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de moi, croisant ses… ouff… jolies… éblouissantes jambes. Putain! Cela ne devrait pas exister! Un vrai corps de déesse, bien que je n'est vue que la surface…

~

Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser.

_'C'est pas compliqué pourtant!'_

Je ne tes pas demandé ton avis! Laisse-moi… s'il te plait…

'Tu vas finir par le regretter si je pars…' 

M'enfin… je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps de le regretter. Va t'en.

Elle est enfin partie. J'ai les sentie partir et cela me donne tant froid, comme si elle était la pour me réchauffer… comme si c'était à cause d'elle que j'ai eu un regain de vie, maintenant… je ne veux plus rien…

« Vous tremblez Miss! Attendez! Je vais allez chercher une couverture! »

Oui je tremble, j'ai si froid. Moi qui croyait qu'elle n'était qu'intérieur. Il la remarqu

Il plaça doucement la couverture sur mes épaules. Il est tellement doux avec moi, dommage que je ne lui aies pas tenue tête avant à se Malefoy, je l'aurais rencontré plus tôt.

« C'est quand la dernière fois ou vous avez mangé ? »

Euh… c'est quand j'ai mangé la dernière fois ? … pas au souper… j'ai pas eue le temps! Toujours à cause de cette stupide d'Intruse dans ma tête… au dîner? Non, il a fallu que je poste la lettre à mon Inconnu et je suis arrivé trop tard mon manger un morceau… alors cela remonte…

« Hmm… au petit déjeuné Monsieur… »

Il me regarda avec les yeux ronds.

« Vous êtes stupide gamine! Vous croyez pouvoir tenir encore longtemps comme ça ? »

Je me renfrogne encore plus dans mon siège. Je n'aime pas qu'on élève la voix sur moi… ma famille me le fait tout le temps… alors à l'école je ne suis pas capable de le supporter plus.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du crier mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour vous. »

S'inquièter pour moi ? Et pourquoi ça ? Il ne me connaît que depuis 2 jours… et il ne sait rien de moi!

« Mais… Monsieur, vous ne me connaissez pas! Je suis une élève parmie tant d'autre! Vous avez sut mon nom au cours d'hier matin seulement… comment pouvez-vous vous inquiètez de la sorte pour une vulgaire gamine dans mon genre ? »

Il me regarde toujours dans les yeux. Il fouilla dans ses poches pendant quelques instants et il ressortit… oh merde… j'ai pas de chance moi.

« Cela n'a pas prit de temps de faire le lien de ces lettres avec vous Mademoille J. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? »

Je suis surprise! Pourquoi me demande-t'il ça ?

« Pourquoi je serais fâché contre vous professeur ? Quand j'ai posté ma première lettre, je ne savais pas à qui. C'est le Grand Duc qui choisissait et puis… si je les fais, il fallait bien que je m'attendre que ça soit quelqu'un de Poudlard. »

Et comme je me le suis bien dit, je ne veux pas mourir sans que personne ne sache qui je suis.

« Vous vous sentez seule alors ? »

Plus que seule comme tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer.

« Plus ou moins. Je survies à tout. »

Survivre mais pas pour longtemps.

« Survivre ? Il faut vivre notre vie, la vivre au maximum, vous devriez y penser plus que ça. Une vie c'est fragile mais il ne faut pas la gâcher non plus. »

Et si je restais avec toi toute la nuit est-ce que je la vivrais ma vie ?

« Je ne veux pas retourner au dortoir… Est-ce que vous pouvez empêcher Malefoy de me faire la vie dur cette nuit ? »

Il réfléchit. Dit le moi. Dit moi que tu veuilles que je reste avec toi.

« Venez avec moi. »

Il se leva et je le suivis avec toujours, la couverture sur moi. Je crains de tomber tellement je me sens faible.

Et se que je pensa, arriva. Je perdis l'équilibre et tomba. Il se pencha au dessu de moi et me prit dans ses bras. 

Il m'enmèna jusqu'à un portrait ou il dit un mot de passe que j'entendis à peine.

Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est qu'il me coucha dans un grand lit aux couvertures sombres.

~

~

~

Pendant ce temps la… dans un dortoir de fille de Gryffondor, 2 filles se posaient des questions.

« Je te le dis Hermione! Jade n'était pas normal! Il se passe quelque chose! En plus, elle n'est pas encore rentré! »

« Tu te fais des idées Lavande! Jade rentre parfois tard et puis elle a peut-être un petit copain et elle est avec lui. »

« Jade avoir un petit copain ? Et puis quoi encore! Elle est devenue de plus en plus bizare. Elle m'a demandé des vêtements plutôt sexy et mortuaire! Pour une fois, je crois que j'ai peur Hermione! Et si elle faisait une bêtise ? Je m'en voudrais longtemps de n'avoir rien fait! »

Les deux filles réflechissaient longuement.

« Bien, si tu le crois vraiment… Je peux peut-être allez voir le professeur McGonagall voir ce qu'elle peut faire mais dit toi que je pense que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien. »

Et elles partirent en silence vers les appartements de leur directrice de maison.

~

~

~

Elle doit prendre du repos. Je me rends conte qu'elle sait endormit, ce qui est très bien d'ailleurs. On jasera demain, elle en a grandement besoin.

Je me fais un lit inventé sur le sofa et en fermant les yeux, je m'endormis.

~

~

~

Ou suis-je ? Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant. Je suis dans le lit de Rogue…

Je me lève, je m'apperçois que j'ai mal partout mais peu importe… Vraiment, plus rien m'importe en ce moment et pour le reste du temps. 

C'est fini, tout est fini. Je ne voulais pas le savoir qui il était. Je ne voulais pas voir la pitié qu'il a pour moi. Non, je n'en veux pas. Je n'est besoin de personne, plus maintenant…

Est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre que je n'en peux plus et que tout ce qu'ils feront augmentera juste ma confrontation avec eux ?

Personne, personne ne changera quelque chose à ma destiné. C'est moi qui la contrôle et c'est moi qui y met fin.

Je sortis des appartements du maître des potions sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se réveille.

~

~

~

« Si professeur, son comportement n'est pas normal! On a peur pour elle. Peur de se qu'elle pourrait faire. »

« Vous croyez qu'il sait produit quelque chose ? »

Elles se regardèrent.

« On espère pas professeur. C'est pourquoi nous sommes venue immédiatement. »

..

« On vient de faire le tour du château et on ne la pas apperçue, jeune fille. Hermione je croyais que votre bon sens ne croirait pas à se genre de chose. »

« Mais Madame, c'est peut-être la vie d'une étudiante… »

« Oui, bon, m'enfin… C'est quoi la dernière chose que vous savez qu'elle devait faire ? »

« Hmm, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une retenue avec le professeur Rogue… »

« Bon et bien, on va allez voir le professeur Rogue! »

Elle marchèrent jusqu'aux cachots en silence, espèrant la trouver à quelque part par la.

McGonagall cogna sur un tableau et quelques instants plus tard, un professeur endormit leur réponda.

« Minerva ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il se rendit compte de la présence des deux jeunes filles.

« Severus, on m'a dit que vous aviez donnez une retenue à Jade Halter ce soir. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, c'est deux jeunes filles croient qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et je viens vous demandez à quelle heure elle vous a quittez. »

Severus reprit son calme.

« Elle n'est jamais repartit. Elle dort, elle n'était vraiment pas bien. Vous voulez la voir ? »

« S'il vous plait Severus. »

Il les fit entrer, malgré une certaine réticence envers les deux jeunes filles.

Minerva remarqua le lit improvisé de Severus, et celui-ci la conduit jusqu'à sa chambre ou Jade devrait dormir.

« Elle est… eh merde… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus ? »

« Elle n'est plus la. Elle est partie. »

Maintenant, quatre personnes s'inquièta d'avantage.

« Elle est peut-être simplement retourner au dortoir… »

« Non Miss Brown. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Elle ne doit pas être loin, et je me demande comment vous avez pus ne pas la voir. Je viens juste de me coucher. »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté sauf Hermione et Lavande ensemble.

« On prend le côté Nord professeur. »

« Bien, je vais voir à la tour d'astronomie et les alentours. »

Severus quant à lui faisait le tour des appartements du bas, comme ça, si quelqu'un la trouvait, il serrait proche.

~

~

~

Le temps se refroidit encore plus pendant que j'escalade la tour nord. On voit très bien la lune d'ici. C'est magnifique!! La meilleure vue! Splendide!!! Mais je n'est pas le temps de m'arrêter à ça.

Je vais en finir maintenant.

Je m'assis sur le sol très froid...

Je sors de ma poche, une dague. Ma dague... celle que je prennais pour mes incantations autre fois.

« Toi qui m'a servie à me purifier à chaque session... c'est toi qui va me tuer maintenant. »

J'enfonça la lame profondément directement sur mon cœur et je me sentis partir lentement.

~

~

~

Un crie d'effroit retentit dans Poudlard.

Je me mis à courir vers les cris quand j'apperçue Miss Brown en pleur, hystérique et Miss Granger blanche comme un drap.

« Elle… elle est… »

« Elle est ou ????? »

Granger me pointa l'escalier de la tour que je monta à une vitesse folle. A cette vue, je stoppa net sur le bord de l'entrer puis, aussitôt le plus gros choc passé, je la pris dans mes bras. Son corps ensanglanté était déjà trop froid.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Jade ? »

« Pro…professeur? »

« Allez chercher Pomfresh immédiatement Miss Granger! »

Sur le ton de ma voix elle n'osa pas un mot et se retourna aussi vite qu'elle put. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers quatre par quatre et n'entendit plus rien.

Ma vue est embrouillé...

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que... »

Je pleure.

Non.

Je ne peux pas.

« Tu n'as donc rien compris Jade ? »

Je suis frustré contre celle qui ne m'a pas écouter.

« Je tes parlé de la vie, celle qui faut vivre… je voulais la vivre avec toi car j'avais besoin de toi et toi de moi! »

Je sais que je cris, j'espère seulement que personne n'entend à par elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant que tu as décidé de nous quitter ? »

Je la serre dans mes bras encore plus fort et je sais que mes larmes continuent de couler.

J'entends des pas venir dans ma direction mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux plus bouger et je veux qu'elle m'emporte avec elle.

Je souffre moi aussi mais j'espèrais tellement que quelqu'un, toi, m'enlève cette souffrance omniprésente…

~

~

~

~

Fin!

Et oui, elle est fini, enfin fini…

Pas trop déçue ?

Je vous aimes fort fort!!!

Groz Bizou xxxxxxxxx

Caro

~

~

~

~

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Watterlily :_** Salut à toi!!! Tu aimais bien l'Intruse ? Tu as raison aussi!! Elle est super cette affaire la lolll Elle redonnait vie à Jade… mais bon… tu connais la suite! Hehe. Je suis cinglé? Tu me traites de cinglé?? Non mais… toi la… lolll Merci!!!!!!!!!! J'adore ca!!! Je sais! JE SUIS CINGLé!! Que veux-tu… la folie fait partie de ma vie! Loll La cruelle te remercie beaucoup!! Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu une lectrice et revieweuse comme toi tout le long de cette fic!! Bizou xxxxxxxxxx P.S. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop pleuré la! :P

**_Tigrou :_** Salut à toi!! J'espère que ce chapitre était aussi bien que le dernier!! :) Pour l'Intruse, je l'explique plus haut :D Je suis contente que tu es aimé!! La chanson est pas pire du tout hein? Je suis une pro! Que veux-tu… lolll Je suis pas prétencieuse!! Nah Nah! Lolll Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxx Ah et en passant, j'adore Tigrou!!! :P

**_Lucianna :_** Salut à toi!! Pour tous tes réponses à tes questions, je t'es répondu en privé^^ Je n'aime pas laissé les autres avec leurs questions sans réponse! Je suis trop gentil^^ hehehe Merci d'adorer autant et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre tes plus!! @++ Bizou xxxxx

**_MymyPotter/Malfoy :_** Salut à toi!!! Cool!! Je suis hyper heureuse que tu aimes!! Je me suis débarrassé un peu de ma folie (non contagieuse :P) dans cette fic!!!  M'enfin… c'était le dernier chapitre… tu en penses quoi??? Gros Bizou xxxxxxx

**_Ptite Elfe :_** Salut à toi!!  Lolllll ta review ma vraiment faite rire!! Auteur sadique ?!?!?!? Mouais! J'adore le titre!! Hehehehe … Les déhanchements de Miss Jade sont pas pire… je sais mais j'avais une très bonne chanson pour m'aider!! Loll ou même plusieurs mais bon, ca vous ne le savez pas… hehehe  Je ne sais pas si tu vas l'aimer autant Jade maintenant qu'elle n'est plus… J'espère qu'elle ne ta pas trop déçue… Et pour la suite… elle n'est pas ce que tu attendais n'est-ce pas ? J'suis désolé… je sais que vous aviez prévue un meilleur chapitre mais bon… c'est moi ca tout gâcher!!! Ahh… j'suis pas faite pour écrire… :P  Gros bziou xxxxxxxx et j'espère quand même un peu que ce chapitre t'es plu!! @+++

**_Linnie :_** Coucou…^^… *Essaye de se faire petite… vouie je culpabilise!! Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cette esprit la… oui, ca ne va pas, mais bon, c'est dans ma tête et ma tête elle n'est pas comprenable! Y'a rien à faire avec elle…

Tu peux te relever, ton souhait ne sait pas réalisé… elle est morte, capoute(hehe, j'aime ca dire capoute(qui veut dire : fini)) M'enfin, j'espère pareil(de tout mon cœur) de tout mon âme, que tu as apprécié la fin… ok sordible, morbide, et j'en passe mais bon, c'est une fin comme une autre… sauf que moi, je préfère qu'il meurt… comme ca je suis sur qu'il ne revienne pas me hanté de les avoirs massacrés… sauf si c'est Sevy^^^ lui, je l'attends n'importe quand!! Mouais! Rien perdu de ma perversité! Je m'adore! ***Se lance des fleurs **bon ok… faut pas exagéré non plus… lolll _(T'as même pas de fleur…) _ On va faire comme si je ne l'entendais pas…  lollll Merci d'être toujours la, je ne le te dirai jamais assez!!! Je t'adore et ca tu n'y peux rien!! _(pauvre elle…)_  Mais bon! Toute bonne chose à une fin!! Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  Tention à toi!! Je t'aime ma grande!!

~

~

~

J'ai un **coup d'amour **à vous faires partager.

Une chanson que j'écoute en faisant mes reviews…

C'est **_S'il fallait qu'un jour_** de **_Marjo_**.  _(Encore ?)_

**Paroles** :

S'il fallait qu'un jour  
La vie s'arrache à moi  
Qui consolerait mes peines  
Où trouverais-je la joie  
S'il fallait qu'un jour  
Tu t'en ailles loin de moi  
Qui guiderait mes pas?  
Moi qui n'aime que toi  
  
S'il fallait qu'un jour  
D'autres mains te câlinent  
Je courberais l'échine  
J'en mourrais je te le jure  
S'il fallait qu'un jour  
Dans un grand tourbillon  
Tu effaces mon nom  
J'en crèverais je le jure  
Je le jure  
  
S'il fallait qu'un jour  
La vie s'arrache à moi  
Qui guiderait mes pas?  
Moi qui n'aime que toi  
Que toi  
Qui guiderait mes pas?  
Moi qui n'aime que toi

~

~

Je me sens trop bizare après avoir écouter cette chanson la… si vous voulez vraiment savoir se que je ressens, télécharger la…

Eh bien… c'est la fin… mais comme d'habitude, je vais répondre à vos reviews dans environ moins d'une semaine!

Bizou xxxxxxxx

@+++  
  
Caro … qui part se coucher…

(ah oui… c'est le plus grand nombre de review que j'ai eu pour un chapitre depuis le commencement de cette fic!!)

***Applaudit ses lecteurs/revieweurs******


End file.
